


Verkakte Reichspolitik und Familiendramen

by Shandu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Reunions, Kidnapping, Midgard rules, Odin sucks, Parody, Political Alliances, Twins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Da Asgard seinen Aufgaben über die Reiche zu wachen nicht ordnungsgemäß nachkam, war es kein Wunder das diese sich abseits von Odins Politik ihr eigenes Süppchen kochten. Als Prinz Loki unbeabsichtigt ebenfalls mitmischte, explodierte die Mischung förmlich in des Allvaters Gesicht.
Kudos: 4





	1. Neue Verbündete

Als Beschützer der Neun Reiche war es Asgards Aufgabe diesen zu helfen. Egal ob es sich um Angriffe aus anderen Reichen, anderen Welten, oder um interne Kriege handelte. Wobei in letzterem Fall normalerweise entweder von den Welten selbst um Hilfe gebeten wurde oder Asgard seine Hilfe anbot.  
Zumindest war dies theoretisch Asgards Aufgabe. Muspelheim wurde kaum geschützt. Es war jedoch auch nicht nötig, die Muspel kamen mit den wenigen, die dumm genug waren sie anzugreifen, recht gut alleine klar. Und bei internen Schwierigkeiten würden sie niemals Asgard kontaktieren, sie hassten Asgard.  
Mit Jotunheim war es mehr oder weniger das selbe und Swartalfheim, nun, dort gab es niemanden mehr der Hilfe oder Schutz bräuchte.  
Was Midgard anging, stieß die Welt der Menschen größtenteils auf Desinteresse. Die internen Kämpfe der Menschen schien die Asen nicht zu interessieren. Sie halfen in keinem einzigen der unzähligen Kriege, geschweige den bei Naturkatastrophen. Angeblich um die Entwicklung der Menschen nicht zu beeinflussen, die so weit unter ihnen standen. Möglicherweise war dies für die Menschen auch besser so. Das Desinteresse einer so gewaltigen Macht wie Asgard konnte durchaus vorteilhaft sein.  
Auch bei Angriffen von außerhalb reagierte Asgard nicht. Nicht mehr zumindest, seit Jotunheim einst versucht hatte zu erobern. Asgards Wächter sah selten nach Midgard. Er bemerkte nicht oder hielt es für nicht relevant, als die Kree dort einen Forschungsstützpunkt einrichteten, um Sklavenkrieger zu erschaffen, was sie glücklicherweise nicht zu Ende führten. Auch als der Tesserakt, einst von Odin dort sicher versteckt, entdeckt wurde und von einer Organisation Namens HYDRA für den Waffenbau genutzt wurde, gab es keine Reaktion. Ebenso wenig als eine Kree-Wissenschaftlerin ihn zu einem orbitalen Labor brachte und daran forschte. Auch unbemerkt blieb das Erscheinen der Skrull, verfolgt von einigen Kree, sowie das Auftauchen mehrerer gewaltiger, Weltenvernichtender Kree Schlachtschiffe.  
Asgard kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich um Midgard oder die Menschen, denn es waren nur Sterbliche. Ihre Leben waren kurz, ihr Wissen gering und sie hatten Asgard nichts zu bieten. Sie waren unbedeutend, entbehrlich, der Aufmerksamkeit der Götter kaum würdig.  
Der Tesserakt aber war eine Quelle unbegrenzter Energie und er konnte den Raum falten und Wege in andere Welten öffnen. Als SHIELD anfing mit ihm zu arbeiten, machte die Menschheit einen Sprung nach vorne. Asgard bemerkte auch davon nichts.  
Desinteresse kann ein Vorteil sein. Für denjenigen dem es entgegengebracht wird, wie auch für andere. 

***

„Unglaublich! Wir sind tatsächlich auf einem anderen, bewohnbaren Planeten!“ Der Expeditionstrupp sah sich fasziniert in der so völlig fremden Umgebung um. Die Soldaten schlugen die Zelte auf, die Techniker begannen die Geräte aufzubauen. Am Rande des Lagers wurden Schildgeneratoren und elektrische Barrieren errichtet. Die meisten Drohnen die ihrer Gruppe vorausgingen, waren mit Unmengen an Daten zurückgekehrt, einige jedoch waren verschwunden und die Bilder die sie kurz vor ihrem Ausfall sendeten, zeigten Humanoide Lebensformen. Meist hing der Absturz der Drohnen direkt mit diesen zusammen. Sie schienen von irgendetwas getroffen worden zu sein. Man konnte dies nicht unbedingt als Angriff werten, weshalb nicht klar war ob die Einheimischen hier freundlich oder feindlich, höher oder niedriger entwickelt waren und Sicherheit ging eben vor, daher die Schilde und Zäune.  
Seit knapp Fünfzehn Jahren forschten sie an dem blauen Würfeln, Tesserakt genannt. Sie hatten in dieser Zeit unglaubliche technische Fortschritte, vor allem bei der Energiegewinnung gemacht. Von den vielen Erkenntnissen im Bereich der Urknalltheorie, der Zusammensetzung und Entstehung des Lebens im Universum und anderen Dingen ganz abgesehen.  
Die Theorie, dass die vom Tessesrakt erzeugten Feldquanten nicht nur zur Energiegewinnung genutzt werden könnten, sondern auch zur Erzeugung stabiler Wurmlöcher und damit zum interplanetarem Reisen, kam früh auf. Blieb aber für lange Zeit nur Theorie. Bis vor etwa Zwei Jahren. Der Mars war das erste Ziel, andere Planeten ihres Systems folgten. Es brachte ihnen ein gutes Verständnis der Funktionsweise des Würfels. Bald wurde ein Tor auf Grundlage der Erkenntnisse gebaut. Mister Stark gab den Vorschlag, es Stargate zu nennen aber dies wurde einvernehmlich abgelehnt. Unter anderem wegen der Namensrechte durch verschiedene Filmstudios.  
Stattdessen einigte man sich einvernehmlich es als Einstein-Rosen-Brücke zu bezeichnen, da es auf dieser Theorie basierte und das gebaute Tor im speziellen das Forsterportal zu nennen. Als Ehrung der führenden Wissenschaftlerin, die am Bau beteiligt und diesen überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatte.  
„Miss Forster wir haben dann alles eingerichtet und können Nachrichten zurück zur Erde schicken.“  
„Toll, dann geben sie durch das wir alle heil angekommen sind und uns morgen die Umgebung genauer ansehen. Ich hoffe wir treffen auf Einheimische. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Einer der größten Träume der Menschheit, fremdes Leben, eine andere intelligente Spezies!“ In einigen Akten, die offiziell überhaupt nicht existieren, stand zwar das es in der Vergangenheit schon Zusammentreffen zwischen Menschen und anderen Rassen gab, aber das zählte jetzt nicht.  
„Ja ganz toll Jane aber jetzt komm rein, es ist Arschkalt hier draußen.“ Darcys Stimme holte Jane aus ihren Schwärmereien heraus. Ihre Freundin hatte Recht, es war wirklich Arschkalt und die Sonne war im Begriff unterzugehen, also würde es vermutlich bald noch kälter werden.  
Zusammen mit Agent Coulson und Miss Carter würde Darcy für den Erstkontakt zuständig sein. Zuerst wollte man sie ablehnen, weil sie alles andere als geeignet für Diplomatische Verhandlungen erschien aber sie hatte sich durchgesetzt. Jane war sich immer noch nicht sicher wie genau Darcy es schaffte aber es schien mit ihrer unkonventionellen, sehr direkten und furchtlosen Art anderen Gegenüber zu tun zu haben, also das Gegenteil der anderen beiden Diplomaten. Und vielleicht spielte es auch eine kleine Rolle, dass sie und Jane Freunde waren.

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem Alarm. Etwas hatte die Energiebarrieren und Sicherheitszähne überwunden und als Jane ihr Zelt verließ, sah sie das Camp umzingelt. Darcy folgte ihr mit wirrem Haar hinaus und blieb im ersten Moment ebenso erstarrt stehen bevor sie sich professionell diplomatisch an den scheinbaren Anführer der Gruppe, der direkt vor ihnen aufragte und sich nicht im geringsten an den auf ihn gerichteten Waffen störte, wandte.  
„Woah... Hallo Mister mächtig sexy, groß und blau.“ Der Riese vor ihnen schien einen Moment irritiert zu sein, ebenso wie die Soldaten. Die Menschlichen, wie auch die des Aliens. Dann spricht der, und da muss man Darcy zumindest teilweise recht geben, wirklich sehr große blaue Mann.  
„Sterbliche. Wie kommt ihr in unser Reich? Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?“  
„Oh mein Gott, ihr sprecht unsere Sprache!“ In diesem Moment schritt Agent Coulson ein und übernahm die weiteren Gespräche, bald darauf wurden sie, er und einige andere zu einem merkwürdigen fliegenden Gefährt begleitet und von den Jotun, wie sich die Spezies selbst nannte, vor deren Regierung gebracht. König Laufey war eine enorm imposante Gestalt, das musste man einfach mal so sagen, und er war überaus misstrauisch über ihr Hiersein.  
Die nächsten Tage gab es einen stetigen Kontakt zwischen der Erde und Jotunheim, bei dem über zukünftige Beziehungen verhandelt wurde. Die Jotun schienen allgemein sehr überrascht von der Bereitschaft der Menschen, Handel mit ihnen zu betreiben. Sie schienen es gewohnt zu sein, gemieden zu werden. Sie fanden auch bald heraus warum König Laufey so skeptisch und misstrauisch war. Es war wohl nicht das erste mal, das ihre beiden Welten miteinander in Kontakt kamen und das letzte mal lief nicht allzu gut für die Jotun.  
„Mit Verlaub, dieser Krieg von dem ihr sprecht, liegt inzwischen tausend Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Menschen sind nicht so langlebig wie ihr, keiner erinnert sich noch wirklich daran, außer in alten Legenden. Die Welt hat sich weitergedreht. Vergessen wir diesen Vorfall einfach und fangen nochmal neu an.“ Begann Coulson. Laufey betrachtete ihn überlegend, bevor er antwortete.  
„Der Allvater wird kaum erfreut sein. Es scheint mir verwunderlich, dass er euch erlauben würde ein Bündnis mit uns, dem ärgsten Feind Asgards, zu schließen.“  
„Einspruch. Entschuldigung Phil, Sahron.“ Mit einem kurzen Blick zu ihren Kollegen, wandte sich Darcy wieder an Laufey. „Frage. Warum sollte es uns kümmern ob dieses Arschgard einverstanden ist oder nicht? Es ist unser Planet, wir können ja wohl selber entscheiden mit wem wir handeln.“  
„Miss Lewis hat da einen guten Punkt. Es ist mir schon häufiger aufgefallen. Es scheint fast ihr würdet denken, wir wären diesem König Odin Rechenschaft schuldig oder würden ihm dienen.“ Diesmal war es Coulson der Laufey abwartend musterte.  
„Midgard ist Teil von Asgards Herrschaftsgebiet. Es wird von Odin als Allvater regiert und geschützt, ihr seid seine Untertanen. Ein Bündnis mit uns könnte als Verrat an Asgard betrachtet werden. Der Allvater wäre sicher nicht erfreut. Außer ihr seid in seinem Auftrag hier? Ist dies wieder einer seiner elenden Pläne?“ Man spürte merklich eine Veränderung in der Atmosphäre, als Laufey sich berechnend nach vorne beugte, um die Menschen Raubtierhaft anzustarren. Überraschenderweise war es Darcy, die auf ihre ganz eigene Art die Situation entschärfte und König Laufey mit wenigen Worten davon überzeugte, dass der Allvater keinerlei Hand im Spiel hatte. Vermutlich nicht einmal etwas von der Abtrünnigkeit Midgards an das goldene Reich wusste.  
„Also, ich studiere ja Politik und ich hab total noch nie was davon gehört, dass wir von irgendwelchen Aliens regiert werden. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaub wenn dieser Odin plötzlich daherkäme und versuchen würde uns irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Das letzte bezog sich nicht auf eure Hautfarbe ok? Ist nur so eine Redensart. Ich bin absolut nicht rassistisch. Oder speziestisch.“ Laufey sah sie einen Moment an als überlege er, ob dies ihr ernst war. Dann lachte er schallend. Sofort entspannten sich alle Anwesenden.  
„König Laufey, ich kann ihnen versichern, das wir nicht das geringste mit Asgard oder dessen König zu tun haben. Es gibt keinerlei Verträge oder Bündnisse. Nicht soweit wir wüssten. Wir sind weder eine Kolonie, noch ein Protektorat Asgards. Wir regieren uns selbst, wir werden nicht regiert.“ Fügte Miss Carter hinzu und Coulson nahm den Faden sogleich auf.  
„Ich möchte hinzufügen, dass wir die letzten tausend Jahre genausowenig mit ihnen zu tun hatten wie mit euch. Auch Asgard war für uns bisher nur eine Legende. Was deren Schutzfunktion angeht, wir hatten in dieser Zeit unzählige Kriege, Naturkatastrophen und Seuchen und vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren wären die Erde um ein Haar von den Kree vernichtet worden.“ Das entsetzte „Die Erde wurde Was!“ von Darcy wurde von Coulson gekonnt ignoriert als er fortfuhr. „Falls Asgard tatsächlich behauptet unsere Welt zu schützen, dann machen sie einen denkbar schlechten Job. Ich denke, wir können es uns leisten, uns von ihnen in jeder Hinsicht loszusagen.“  
Daraufhin wurde ein vorläufiger Vertrag geschlossen und die politischen Beziehungen nahmen ihren Anfang.

Der Erstkontakt oder auch Zweitkontakt, war nun drei Jahre her. Jotunheim und Erde unterhielten gute Beziehungen und tauschten sich regelmäßig aus.  
Inzwischen war auch in Utgard eine E.R.Brücke errichtetet worden, die Laufey nach seinem Neugeborenem und im Krieg verlorenem Sohn Loptr benannte. Eine tragische Geschichte, die von einigen menschlichen Schriftstellern mit großer Begeisterung niedergeschrieben wurde.  
Zwei Babys, Zwillinge, zu früh geboren und klein für ihre Rasse. Während der Kämpfe zum Schutz in den Tempel verbracht. Eine Amme fand man mit dem ihr anvertrauten Kind schwer verletzt in den Trümmern, die andere Tot unter Schutt begraben, von dem zweiten Kind keine Spur.  
König Laufeys Befürchtung jedenfalls, der Allvater könnte einschreiten und dies als kriegerischen Akt der Jotun gegen Midgard betrachten, bewahrheiteten sich nicht. Genaugenommen gab es überhaupt keine Reaktion von deren Seite.  
Der Handel zwischen den Welten florierte und beide Seiten profitierten.  
Jotunheim konnte mit medizinischen Technologien, die unter anderem die Lebenserwartung steigerten, neuartigen chemischen und mineralischen Verbindungen und umfassendem technischen Wissen, sowie Informationen über das restliche Universum aufwarten.  
Die Erde im Gegenzug mit einer so reichhaltigen Kultur wie sie die Jotun nie gesehen hatten, mit Nahrungsmitteln im Überfluss, neuen Ideen und Erfindungen und vor allem mit der Arc-Reaktortechnik, die quasi unbegrenzt Energie erzeugte. Damit war das andauernde Energieproblem Jotunheims seit dem Krieg und der Entwendung der Urne durch Asgard gelöst.  
Etwas, was König Laufey dazu veranlasste, der Erde eine dauerhafte Allianz und ein Militärbündnis anzubieten. Zumal sein Ältester dort bereits ein Studium in Maschinenbau machte und sein Jüngster darum ersuchte, im midgardischen Magierorden eine Lehre zu beginnen. Umgekehrt gab es genug Menschen die auf Jotunheim studierten. Hauptsächlich Bauwesen und verschiedene Naturwissenschaften. Scheinbar gab es da auf der Erde einige dringende Umweltprobleme.  
Als Asgard ins Spiel kam, war es auf eine Weise, die für beide Seiten unerwartet war. Anscheinend war es einigen fanatischen Jotun, mithilfe eines Verräters aus Odins Reihen, auf noch unbekanntem Weg gelungen, in Asgard einzudringen. Den Anschuldigungen von Prinz Thor nach, der kurz drauf ohne Ankündigung oder gar einer stattgegeben Audienz in Laufeys Palast auftauchte, hatten die Besagten versucht die Urne zurückzuholen. Infolge des höchst unangemessenen und gewalttätigen Verhaltens des Asischen Prinzen aufgrund einer einfachen Beleidigung, kam es zu massiver Zerstörung und mehreren Toten in Utgard und möglicherweise würde Krieg folgen.  
Wenig später wurde der Schuldige für die Verwüstung in Utgard, auf der Erde gefasst.


	2. Möchtegernherrscher

„Ihr müsst mich verwechseln, ich bin kein Amokläufer wie ihr behauptet und ganz sicher auch kein Feind der Menschen von Midgard. Im Gegenteil, ich bin ein Beschützer eures Reiches!“  
„Sind sie Thor Odinson, Prinz von Asgard?“ Thor richtete sich mit vor stolzgeschwellter Brust auf und nickte der Dame mit einem breiten, gewinnenden Lächeln zu. Mit den folgenden Worten verblasste dieses Lächeln jedoch wieder.  
„Und haben sie vor einigen Tagen, zusammen mit weiteren Personen, unerlaubt die Stadt Utgard im Reich Jotunheim betreten? Dort unprovoziert einen Kampf begonnen, der insgesamt zwölf Tote und etwa hundertfünfzig Verletzte forderte, sowie massive Schäden am Palast und den angrenzenden Stadtgebieten verursachte?“ Thor antworte nicht, sondern starrte die Dame vor sich nur blinzelnd an. Was diese mit einem „Können wir dies als ein Ja betrachten?“ kommentierte.  
Thor fand seine Stimme wieder, wirkte jedoch noch immer überrascht und leicht verunsichert. Nicht nur das Midgard offensichtlich nicht mehr das rückständige Reich war, welches er aus seiner Kindheit kannte, sie schienen auch zu wissen, was in Jotunheim passierte. Das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein. Und selbst wenn, die Jotun waren Feinde Midgards, die Menschen sollten eher froh darüber sein und ihn feiern dafür, dass er einige der Ungeheuer, die ihr Reich einst angriffen niedergeschlagen hatte. Stattdessen sah es fast so aus, als würden die Sterblichen sich auf deren Seite stellen.  
„Was kümmern euch diese Monster? Die Jotun haben dies selbst über sich gebracht als sie in Asgard eindrangen. Ihr König begann den Krieg mit uns und verspottete mich als ich nur nach Antworten für sein Tun verlangte. Ich wies sie nur an ihren Platz zurück.“  
„Die Aufnahmen aus dem Thronsaal zeigen uns etwas anderes und die Verwüstungen in Utgard sprechen für sich. Was wir gesehen haben macht deutlich, dass Sie schuldig sind. Sie werden daher an Jotunheim überstellt werden, wo man ihnen den Prozess machen wird.“  
„Was?“ Zu überrascht und geschockt von den Worten und ihrer Bedeutung, ließ Thor sich widerstandslos von den beiden Soldaten in eine große Kuppelhalle führen. Erstarrt blieb er stehen als sich das gesamte Gebilde zu bewegen begann und mit einem energetischen Summen zum Leben erwachte. Über mehrere gläserne Leitungen floss Energie, die in allen Regenbogenfarben erstrahlte. Dies war eine Art Bifröst! Midgard hatte einen Bifröst!  
„Oh, wusstet ihr in Asgard dies nicht? Jotunheim und Midgard sind Verbündete. Und nur so nebenbei. Als angeblicher Beschützer unseres Reiches, wo waren Sie den sagen wir, während des zweiten Weltkriegs?“ Thor starrte nur mit offenem Mund zu dem Portal, durch welches soeben fünf Eisriesen traten und sich ihnen näherten.  
„Lady Carter, es ist wie immer ein Vergnügen.“ Völlig geschockt beobachtete Thor wie der Anführer der Gruppe sich zu Lady Carter hinabbeugte und die Frau gleichzeitig mit einem respektvollen Neigen des Kopfes begrüßte. Noch geschockter war er, als die Lady die Begrüßung erwiderte und dem Eisriesen freundschaftlich die Hand reichte. Er sog hart die Luft ein und wartete auf den Schrei des Schmerzes, doch nichts passierte. Die Lady erlitt keinerlei Frostbrand.  
„General Thrymr. Wie geht es eurer Frau? Ich hoffe sie wurde nicht zu schwer verletzt?“  
„Ihr geht es gut. Sie war nicht direkt an dem Kämpfen beteiligt. Wie geht es Prinz Lodur mit seinem magischem Studium?“  
„Die Älteste spricht in höchsten Tönen von ihm. König Laufey kann wirklich stolz auf den Jungen sein.“ Mit fasziniertem Entsetzten verfolgte Thor die Unterhaltung und merkte so erst, dass die restlichen Riesen ihn von den Sterblichen Wachen übernahmen, als sie ihn grob vorwärtsstießen.  
„Prinz Thor, König Laufey erwartet euch sehnlichst.“ Thryrm richtete sich wieder auf und mit einer verabschiedenden Verbeugung in Richtung der Menschen, schritt er er voran durch das Portal.  
Thor wurde trotz seines Wiederstandes von den Jotunsoldaten mitgeschleift.

Kurz drauf erreichte eine Eilmeldung von Heimdall den Allvater, in der es um Prinz Thor ging. Stöhnend öffnete Odin den Brief. In letzter Zeit regierte das Chaos wie es schien. Frigga redete nicht mehr mit ihm, Loki benahm sich zunehmend seltsamer, das Volk war verunsichert durch den drohenden Krieg und die restlichen Reiche ebenso. Die Verhandlungen mit König Laufey um den Krieg doch noch abzuwenden liefen nur schleppend. Die Forderungen die Laufey stellte, um den Frieden zu erhalten, waren maßlos und unerfüllbar. Die Urne würde er niemals zurückgeben, zu gefährlich. Thor auszuliefern kam ebenfalls nicht infrage und die Gegenangebote in Gold seinerseits waren bisher alle abgelehnt worden. Angeblich zu wenig um den angerichteten Schaden wettzumachen. Dazu kamen noch seine eigenen Schuldgefühle bezüglich seiner Blindheit gegenüber Thors allgemeinem Verhalten. Das er wirklich dachte, sein Sohn wäre bereit für die Krone...  
In dem Glauben darüber zu lesen, das Thor in seiner Wut irgendetwas dummes angestellt hatte, erneut, faltete er die Mitteilung auf.  
Thor war noch keine zwei Tage fort und jetzt schon hielt Heimdall ein eingreifen für notwendig. Dabei war der Wächter lediglich angewiesen Thor zwar im Auge zu behalten, ihn aber nur zu kontaktieren, wenn dieser in ernsthafte Gefahr geriet. Was in Midgard wohl kaum möglich sein sollte, selbst ohne Thors göttliche Kräfte.  
Er fiel fast von seinem Stuhl als er lass, dass die Menschen anscheinend denn Tesserakt entdeckten, etwas dem Bifröst ähnliches besaßen, mit den Eisriesen paktierten und sein Sohn sich nun statt in Midgard, auf Jotunheim befand, wo er gerade vor Gericht gestellt wurde.  
Als er sich von dem Schock weitestgehend erholt hatte, schickte er sofort eine Nachricht an König Laufey, um über Thors Freilassung zu verhandeln, eine an General Tyr, die Armeen bereit zu halten und eine an Midgards Regierung, wer immer dies auch sein mochte, um ein Treffen zu vereinbaren.  
Bei den Nornen, die Sterblichen im Besitz des Tesserakts? Und eines Bifröst? Das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein. Eine so hochentwickelte Technologie ging weit über den Verstand derart kurzlebiger Wesen hinaus. Ein Ase musste über Jahrhunderte des Studiums investieren, nur um die Komplexität des Bifröst, seines Aufbaus und der Funktionsweise zu verstehen! Und die Sterblichen wurden kaum älter als vierzig Jahre.  
Wie die Jotun in die ganze Sache hineinpassten, konnte er sich erst recht nicht vorstellen. Heimdalls Vermutung die Menschen würden mit den Riesen zusammenarbeiten beruhte sicher auf einem Missverständnis. Der Wächter musste es falsch interpretiert haben.  
Vermutlich bedrohte Jotunheim ihre Welt in irgendeiner Weise, die Heimdall entging. Asgard würde die Menschen auf jeden Fall erneut verteidigen und Laufey an seinen Platz zurückweisen. So rückständig Midgard auch sein mochte, es stand noch immer unter Asgards Schutz. Sobald die Bedrohung beseitigt war, konnte man über möglichen Handel sprechen. Wenn sich bestätigte dass die Menschen sich technologisch soweit entwickelt hatten, musste ihre Position in den Neun Reichen angepasst werden und sie würden Führung benötigen.  
Zuerst aber, mussten sie Thor befreien, bevor Laufey ihn aus Rache hinrichten ließ.

„Was soll das heißen, Fünfzig Jahre Haft ohne Bewährung. Strafarbeit zur Beseitigung der angerichteten Schäden und verpflichtete Therapiesitzung!“ Hoch zu Ross saß Odin vor Utgards Stadttoren. Hinter ihm die Elite der Einherjar, der Rest der Armee abmarschbereit in Asgrad, falls es zum schlimmsten kam. Direkt ihm gegenüber war Laufey mit seinen Männern.  
„Das heißt, dass wir deinen Jungen hierbehalten werden, bis er seine Strafe verbüßt hat, da du anscheinend nicht gewillt warst ihn für seine Vergehen zu richten.“ Odin biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er etwas darauf erwiderte.  
„Er wurde bestraft. Ich nahm ihm seine Kräfte und verbannte ihn.“ Laufey schnaubte nur missbilligend und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.  
„Ja, was das angeht. Abgesehen davon das wir als Geschädigte nicht zur Verhandlung geladen waren und aussagen durften... Als wir den Menschen berichteten was dein Junge tat, waren sie schnell bereit ihn zu übergeben. Die Menschen sind nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber, das man ohne ihre Zustimmung oder Benachrichtigung einen Terroristen, wie sie es nennen, in ihre Welt auswies. Noch dazu mit dessen Tatwaffe direkt in seiner Reichweite. Sie sind wirklich sehr verärgert deswegen.“ Meinte er mit leichter Belustigung in der Stimme. Er konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen als er in Odins Gesicht etwas zucken sah. Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf bei dessen nächsten Worten.  
Anscheinend dachte der alte Mann tatsächlich, sie hätten Midgard heimlich erobert und würden die Menschen dort unterdrücken und bedrohen. Odin warf ihnen vor den Friedensvertrag zwischen ihren Reichen damit gebrochen zu haben und gab zu verstehen, das Asgard Midgard heute wie vor tausend Jahren verteidigen würde.  
„Wenn du deine Truppen umgehend aus dem Reich der Sterblichen abziehst und Thor freigibst, werde ich über diesen Vertragsbruch hinwegsehen.“  
„Nein. Wir haben deinen Friedensvertrag nicht gebrochen. Midgard ist nicht von uns erobert worden. Im Gegenteil, es sind unsere Verbündeten.“ Die ersten Verbündeten seit Hundetausend Jahren. Die ersten die auf sie zugekommenen waren und das freiwillig.  
„Erwartest du etwa, dass ich dir dies glaube Laufey?“ Das war doch absurd. Midgard und Jotunheim? Niemals. Und warum sollten die Menschen das überhaupt wollen?  
„Glaub was du willst. Thor wurde jedenfalls verurteilt. In Fünfzig Jahren kannst du ihn wiederhaben.“ Odin brüllte frustriert auf und die Einherjar in seinem Rücken spannten sich nervös an als der Allvater mit Konsequenzen drohte.  
„Du kannst gerne einen Auslieferungsantrag stellen, den ich ablehnen werde oder in Berufung gehen.“ Laufey drehte sich um und ging, er konnte den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck der ihm folgte beinahe fühlen und grinste noch etwas breiter. Einige seiner Soldaten die hinter ihm standen und die Szene beobachtete hatten, stießen sich gegenseitig an und kicherten und flüsterten leise. Er hörte auch wie die Einherjar sich bewegten. Klappern von Rüstungen und ebenfalls ein flüstern. Nicht belustigt wie das der Thrusen sondern sich gegenseitig fragend, was denn eine Berufung war. Er drehte sich noch einmal um als Odin seinen Namen schrie.  
„Ich gebe dir die Urne. Lass Thor unversehrt frei und zieht euch aus Midgard zurück und ich gebe dir die Urne Laufey.“ Odin hasste sich für diese Worte selbst. Er hasste Laufey dafür, das dieser ihn derart mit dem Leben seines Sohnes erpresste. Er hasste es, das er tatsächlich gezwungen war, auf dessen Forderungen einzugehen um Thor zu retten. Aber Laufey würde dafür büßen. Sobald Thor in Sicherheit war, würden sie die Riesen wieder aus Midgard vertreiben wie sie es schon einmal taten. Und sollten die Jotun die Urne auch nur im entferntesten in diesem Kampf oder in einer weiteren Eroberung benutzen wollen, würden Asgards Truppen Utgard in den Staub treten. Womit Odin nicht gerechnet hatte war, das Laufey das Angebot ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken zurückwies.  
„Abgelehnt. Über Thors Strafmaß können wir handeln aber nicht über einen Freispruch und nicht über Midgard. Im übrigen ist dies Bestechung. Das ist Strafbar. Zugegeben, das Midgardsche Rechtssystem ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig und auch ein wenig umständlich aber gerade jetzt finde ich großen Gefallen daran. Du solltest jetzt gehen, nicht das deinem kostbaren Sohn noch etwas zustößt, sollte es jetzt zu kämpfen kommen.“ Damit drehte der König der Eisriesen sich endgültig um und ließ einen sprachlosen Odin zurück.  
Die Urne was? Er würde sie gerne zurückhaben, immerhin war sie das symbolische Herz ihrer Welt aber dafür Midgard als Verbündeten zu verlieren? Nein. Die Urne konnte Energie liefern aber das konnte die Art-Reaktoren auch. Sie konnte eine Verbindung zwischen den Welten schaffen, doch dafür hatten sie inzwischen Loptrsportal. Die Urne wäre lediglich ein Symbol. Und Thor in ihren Straflagern zu wissen, war da ein viel aussagekräftigeres.

Odins Hände waren so fest um das Leder der Zügel geballt, dass es schmerzte, mit einem letzten unheilvollen Blick auf Laufey, der einfach so davonging, wand er sich um. Es gab derzeit nichts was er tun konnte. Laufeys Andeutung war mehr als klar gewesen.  
Die Jotun jetzt anzugreifen würde Thors Leben in Gefahr bringen. Solange sein Sohn als Geisel gehalten wurde, waren ihm in gewisser Weise die Hände gebunden. Zumindest für den Moment. Er brauchte einen Plan.  
Das Laufey mit ihnen spielte war klar. Die Urne abzulehnen war nur ein Trick um ihn zu verunsichern und zu quälen. Es gab nichts wertvolleres für die Riesen als das Herz ihrer Welt und Thor war der ideale Verhandlungschip.  
Was Laufeys restliches, überaus merkwürdiges Benehmen anging, darauf konnte er sich keinen Reim machen. Die Jotun waren eigentlich nicht für ihre redegewandtheit bekannt. Und Laufey war so ruhig und gefasst gewesen. Ganz ohne Mord- und Kriegsdrohungen oder ähnlichem.  
Er hing noch immer seinen Gedanken nach, als er den Bifröst verließ und die Kuppel des Wächters betrat. Der Bote den er nach Midgard schickte war inzwischen zurückgekehrt und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Nachricht an deren Herrscher überstellt wurde. Die Sterblichen würden ihn gebührend empfangen.  
Verbündete hatte Laufey behauptet. Welch ein Unsinn. Aber er würde die Wahrheit bald erfahren. Womit auch immer die Jotun die Welt der Menschen bedrohten, es würde schnell ein Ende haben.


	3. Politische Wirren

„Euer Hoheit, willkommen auf der Erde. Mein Name ist Coulson und ich werde ihr Ansprechpartner sein. Dies sind Agent Romanov und Barton.“ Odin nickte mit königlicher Gutmütigkeit und deute nacheinander auf seine Begleiter. Tyr, General der Armee, Albrecht, sein Berater und Loki, sein Sohn. Coulson betrachtete den Jungen kritisch. Verblüffende Ähnlichkeit. Im ersten Moment dachte er tatsächlich an ein Missverständnis aber gut, Zufälle sollte es ja geben. Er musste aber wohl eindeutig mehr nach seiner Mutter kommen und dem Gesichtsausdruck nach wollte er wohl überhaupt nicht hier sein. Außerdem schien es da ein ungelöstes Vater Sohn Problem zu geben, von dem der Vater nichts wahrnahm.  
„Es freut mich. Allerdings muss ich sie im Namen unseres Militärs und insbesondere Direktor Furys bitten, ihre Hundertschaften an Soldaten umgehend aus unserem Land abzuziehen. Anderenfalls könnte noch jemand auf die Idee kommen, sie planten hier eine Invasion.“ Damit deutete Coulson auf die vielen in Reih und Glied stehenden Soldaten hinter Odin. Als dieser eine Nachricht schickte, dass er ihre Welt besuchen und mit Midgards König reden wollte, hatten sie nicht erwartet dass er gleich mit einer ganzen Armee aufmarschieren würde. Der Direktor war ziemlich angepisst deswegen und mehrere Raketen hatten das Areal im Visier.  
„Die Einherjar sind hier um den Sterblichen in ihrem Kampf gegen die Riesen beizustehen. Sie bedeuten keinen Schaden für eure Welt.“ Odin selbst war leicht verwirrt. Midgard hatte sich eindeutig seit damals verändert. Sie hatten Flugboote fast wie in Asgard, die sie Quinjet nannten und die in einiger Entfernung die Truppen umkreisten. Ihre Kleidung bestand nicht länger aus Leder und groben Stoff sondern war so fein gearbeitet wie die der Asen und die Art wie ihn die Sterblichen musterten. Da war kein Funken der Verehrung und Ehrerbietung von damals. Stattdessen sah er in einigen Gesichtern sogar so etwas wie Missbilligung und Ablehnung.  
„Nun, das ist zwar sehr aufmerksam aber ich wüsste von keinem Kampf, bei dem wir Hilfe benötigten. Und unsere Beziehungen mit den Jotun sind freundschaftlicher Natur von daher...“ Der Mann namens Coulson nickte kurz zu den Einherjarn, und Odin gab Tyr etwas irritiert das Zeichen sie zurückzuziehen. „Nun, wenn sie mir folgen würden? Meister Modo. Danke.“ Dann folgte er mit Loki und den beiden anderen dem Menschen, zu einem dunkelhäutigen Mann, der sich kurz verbeugte und auf Coulsons Bitte ein Portal aus goldenen Funken erschuf.  
„Midgard hat Magier?“ Clint lachte bei dem überraschten Ausruf des Asenprinzen, woraufhin er einen giftigen Blick erntete, bei dem er nur noch lauter lachte. Natascha neben ihm musterte den Prinzen nur mit scharfen Augen und als die Gruppe fort war, wandte sich sich ihrem Partner zu, während sie gemeinsam überwachten wie die Truppen Odins nach und nach in einem Lichtstrahl verschwanden.  
„Diese Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend. Denkst du es ist Zufall?“  
„Vielleicht aber dann ein ziemlich großer. Schätze wir werdens schon noch raus finden.“

Die Gruppe trat aus dem Portal heraus in eine Kuppelhalle. Eine Eingangshalle mit Marmornen Säulen, einem Wasserspiel an den Wänden und einem gläsernen Runddach. Odin fühlte sich ein wenig an seinen eigenen Palast erinnert, auch wenn hier kein Gold verwendet worden war. Midgard hatte sich eindeutig sehr verändert. Er hätte dem Reich der Sterblichen womöglich in den letzten Jahren etwas mehr Beachtungen schenken sollen. Sie waren weit gekommen seit damals.  
„Da wären wir. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, die gewählten Vertreter der Länderunionen. Die Mitglieder des Weltsicherheitsrates, plus Direktor Fury als Leiter von SHIELD. Den Vorsitz hat T’Challa aus Afrika.“ Odin nickte einmal in die Runde und wand sich an den Vorsitzenden. Geteilte Regierungen, das konnte ja was werden.  
Von da an lief alles schief für ihn. Noch schlimmer als am Tag zuvor auf Jotunheim.  
Es schien Laufey hatte tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Midgard hatte sich wirklich mit Jotunheim verbündet, betrieb Handel mit den Riesen. Dies konnte er nicht billigen. Es war sowohl gegen seine Auflagen über Jotunheim, als auch über diejenigen die er über Midgard legte.  
Seine Versuche ihnen zuerst mit Worten begreiflich zu machen, dass die Riesen sie nur ausnutzen wollten und betrügen würden, wurden scharf kritisiert und zurückgewiesen. Der Versuch ihnen den Kontakt zu verbieten, stieß auf heftigste Gegenwehr.  
„Als Allvater habe ich verfügt, das Jotunheim wegen seiner Taten an eurer Welt abgeschottet bleibt, bis sie bewiesen haben, dass sie es wert sind Teil des Reiches zu werden. Ich verstehe das ihr dies womöglich nicht wusstet, zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich eure Welt lange Zeit vernachlässigt habe aber dennoch, als Teil meines Reiches wird Midgard den Kontakt umgehend einstellen. Stattdessen werde ich euch Zugang zu den anderen Welten des Reiches gewähren. Was den Tesserakt angeht muss...“ Weiter kam Odin nicht.  
„Nein.“ Das Gesicht des Allvaters wurde grimmiger als seine Befehle so rüde zurückgewiesen wurden. „Wir sind nicht Teil eures Reiches. Wir unterstehen nicht eurer Herrschaft. Wir werden nicht euren Befehlen gehorchen.“ Odins Erwiderung das Midgard Teil der neun Reiche war und er der König der Neun Reiche, wurde ebenso abgeblockt.  
„Beweisen sie es. Zeigen sie die Verträge zwischen unserer Welt und der euren, die belegen, dass die Erde sich diesen Neun Welten... dieser Union, angeschlossen hat. Und zwar die ganze Erde und nicht nur ein einzelnes Gebiet.“ Für einen Moment sah der Allvater aus wie ein Fisch an Land, als sein Mund stumm auf und zu ging, während er um Worte der Erwiderung rang. Loki fand den Anblick sehr ansprechend und er wusste genau, dass der Allvater die Forderung nicht würde erfüllen können. Albrecht wurde blass und Tyr auf der andere Seite von Odin bewegte sich unruhig und sichtlich unwohl von einem Bein aufs andere.  
„Ich habe eure Welt gerettet!“  
„Wofür wir sehr dankbar sind aber das macht uns nicht zu euren Untergebenen.“  
„Und auch nicht zu eurem Straflager für Amoklaufende Prinzen oder wie würde es euch gefallen, wenn wir unsere Schwerverbrecher einfach so in eurer Welt aussetzten würden hä?“ Albrecht verschluckte sich glatt als Fury sich zu Wort meldete, so hatte er das mit der Verbannung Thors noch nicht betrachtet. Odin hatte bei den Worten zumindest Anstand genug, beschämt auszusehen und ein wenig rot deswegen zu werden. Dann atmete er einmal sehr tief durch und entschuldigte sich für diesen Fehltritt damit, das er in dem Moment nicht klar nachgedacht hätte. Fury schnaubte nur grimmig ohne es weiter zu kommentieren.

Letzten Endes musste Odin es hinnehmen, das Midgard nicht Teil der Neun Reiche war und er keine Verfügungsgewalt darüber hatte. Die Menschen blieben stur und uneinsichtig, egal wie sehr er sie auf die Gefahren hinwies, den ein Verlust des Schutzes durch Asgard zur Folge hätte.  
Auch die Vorteile die es mit sich brachte, Teil der Reiche zu sein, lockte sie in keinster Weise. Der Meinung der Sterblichen nach, überwogen die Nachteile zu sehr. Sie zogen Jotunheim tatsächlich ihnen vor! Mehr noch musste er erfahren, dass sie sogar ein Bündnis mit den Jotun geschlossen hatten. Ein Militärisches nicht weniger, was die gesamte Angelegenheit verkomplizierte.  
Auch den Tesserakt konnte er nicht wieder einfordern. Die Menschen betrachteten ihn ernsthaft als ihr Eigentum und weigerten sich ihn zu übergeben.  
Sie verwiesen auf mehrere Regelungen bei Schatzfunden und darauf, dass der Tesserakt seit bereits rund Tausend Jahren auf der Erde war und seit mindestens siebzig wissenschaftlich genutzt wurde. Aufgrund der langen Zeit hätte Asgard das Eigentumsrecht inzwischen verwirkt. Außerdem, so meinten sie, wenn der Würfel Asgard gehörte, warum wurde er dann auf der Erde gelagert? Wo er doch angeblich so unglaublich mächtig, wertvoll und gefährlich war, wie Odin sagte.  
„Wir haben den Fundort des Tesserakts mehrfach nach Hinweisen über seine Herkunft überprüft. Wir fanden einige Legenden die drauf hindeuteten, das er hier zurückgelassen wurde.“  
„Er... ging während des Krieges verloren.“  
„Ah, und ihr habt bis jetzt nie daran gedacht ihn zu suchen?“  
„Ich hörte, einige der Sterbliche die uns verehrten hätten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn zu verwahren.“ Was ihm in dem Moment als Heimdall es ihm mitteilte, ganz praktisch vorkam.  
„Mit anderen Worten, ihr habt euer Besitzrecht wissentlich aufgegeben.“ Odin kniff sich den Nasenrücken. Seit er sich dazu entschloss Asgard zu einem Reich des Friedens zu machen und den blutigen Weg der Eroberung durch den Weg der Worte zu ersetzen, setzte er auf Diplomatie. Aber bisher hatte er es nie mit einem derartigen Gegner zu tun gehabt. Normalerweise stritten seine Diskussionspartner nicht so vehement und scharf mit ihm. Er fluchte leise darüber.  
„Es muss an ihrer Kurzlebigkeit liegen. Sie werden nur rund 110 Jahre alt. Ich habe mich informiert. Es gibt 194 Länder und mehrere tausend Kulturen und Sprachen auf dieser Welt. Zudem alle paar Jahrzehnte einen Generationenwechsel samt neuer Weltanschauungen. Um ständige Kriege zu vermeiden mussten sie zwangsläufig ein starkes Diplomatisches Geschick ausbilden. Sie haben mehr Übung in solchen Diskussionen als alle Asen, Vanen und Alben zusammengenommen.“ Flüsterte Loki von der einen Seite und Odin wusste es stimmte. In Asgard gab es nur ein Volk, einen Herrscher und ein Gesetz. Ebenso in den meisten anderen Reichen. Und da der Kontakt untereinander durch die Weiten des Raums oft eher gering war, vergleichsweise wenig Reibungs- und Streitpunkte. 194 Länder mit ihrer jeweils eigenen Regierungen und Oberhäuptern wie? Die Sterblichen mussten sich in ständigen diplomatischen Diskussionen befinden.  
„Ich fürchte der Prinz hat Recht Majestät. Und wir können tatsächlich nicht nachweisen dass der Tesserakt je uns gehörte.“ Meinte Tyr von der anderen Seite und dachte dran zurück, wie Asgard ihn überhaupt erst erhalten hatten. Nämlich indem sie mit Hela an der Spitze die vorherigen Besitzer angriffen, unterwarfen und ihn sich nahmen um ihn sicher zu verwahren. Etwas, das in der heutigen Zeit natürlich völlig ausgeschlossen war.

Völlig mit den Nerven am Ende kehrte Odin Stunden später nach Asgard zurück. Ihm brummte der Schädel allein beim Gedanken daran mit den Sterblichen verhandeln zu müssen. Leider schien dies unabdingbar zu sein, sofern sie es vermeiden wollten, in den Krieg zu ziehen um den Tesserakt zurück- und Midgard, sowie den Würfel von den Jotun fort zubekommen.  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er kein Problem damit gehabt ihnen den Tesserakt notfalls mit Gewalt zu nehmen unter der Erklärung, es wäre nur zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Keines der anderen Reiche hätte seine Aussage angezweifelt, dass die Menschen nicht in der Lage wären ihn auch nur ansatzweise zu kontrollieren oder zu begreifen.  
Leider schien aber genau dies der Fall zu sein. Bei den Nornen die Menschen hatten sich tatsächlich ihre eigene Version eines Bifröst damit gebaut und den Jotun gleich noch mit. Ausgerechnet denen.  
Noch dazu würde Laufey ihnen vermutlich wirklich mit seiner Armee zu Hilfe kommen, wenn sie dennoch versuchen sollten den Tesserakt in Verwahrung zu nehmen und wer wusste schon was die Sterblichen selbst aufbieten würden.  
Portalmagier und fliegende Rüstungen waren womöglich nicht die einzigen Überraschungen, zumal er glaubte ein Gemälde gesehen zu haben, das die Menschen zusammen mit den Skrull zeigte. Die Jotunen waren vermutlich nicht die einzigen Verbündeten die sich Midgard angeschafft hatte. Und Jotunheim anzugreifen wäre genauso schlecht, immerhin hatten sie technisch das Recht, Thor wegen seiner Tat festzusetzen. Die anderen Reiche würden dem Urteil zustimmen, wenn es den Frieden wahrte und solange sichergestellt war, das Thor nicht gefoltert oder anderweitigen misshandelt wurde. Und wie sähe es überhaupt aus, wenn sich König und Prinz der neun Reiche über die eigenen Gesetzte stellen würden? Es war auch in Asgard eine Straftat unprovoziert anzugreifen, nicht weniger ein Reich, das Thor überhaupt gar nicht erst hätte betreten dürfen. Er selbst in seiner Funktion als Allvater hatte Thors Tat angeklagt.  
Immerhin hatte man ihnen Besuchsrecht in Thors Fall zugestanden.  
Sie würden die Angelegenheiten irgendwie diplomatisch lösen müssen. Am besten er setzte Loki darauf an. Er war von allen der am besten geeignete, wenn es um Worte ging. Grummelnd aber entschlossen reichte er das Buch an Ratsmitglied Daren weiter, der bis eben in einer wilden Diskussion mit Albrecht war. Daren sah erst ihn und dann das Buch leicht irritiert an und erhielt von Albrecht einen mitleidigen Blick.  
„Die UNIDROIT-Grundregeln für Internationale und Planetare Handelsverträge.“ Las er laut.  
„Wir werden mit Midgard entsprechendes aushandeln müssen. Ihr werdet zusammen mit Loki... Loki? Wo ist er?“ Erst jetzt bemerkten die Anwesenden, das Prinz Loki nicht anwesend war.  
„Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, verließen wir gerade den Sitzungssaal. Er war direkt hinter uns. Dachte ich.“ Meinte Tyr leicht verzweifelt. Odin versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren. In letzter Zeit schienen die Probleme Schlag auf Schlag zu kommen. „Ihr dachtet? IHR DACHTET?“ Tyr verkniff es sich zu sagen, das Odin ebenfalls nicht bemerkte, dass sein Sohn nicht mit ihnen zurückgekommen war.  
„Heimdall?“ Glücklicherweise ließ der Allvater bald schon von seiner Schimpftirade ab, um sich dem Wächter zuzuwenden.  
„Ich fürchte er ist noch immer auf Midgard, dies war der Ort wo auch ihn zuletzt sah... “ Heimdall zögerte und wütend fuhr Odin ihn an. „Was meinte ihr mit zuletzt sah. Ist er noch dort oder nicht!“ Suchend wanderte Heimdalls Blick umher, fand jedoch nichts. Es war beunruhigend. Er sah wie Odin mit dem Prinzen im Gefolge den Saal verließ und dann war der Junge auf einmal fort und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Und jetzt fand er ihn nirgends als wäre er vor seinen Blicken verborgen. Er wagte nicht auszusprechen was er dachte. Nämlich das etwas derartiges bisher nur einmal vorgekommen war. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Als die Jotunen in den Tresor einbrachen.  
„Verzeiht mein König, doch ich kann Prinz Loki nicht sehen. Er ist vor meinen Augen verborgen. Und scheinbar ist Laufey gerade in Midgard angekommen.“  
„Was? Warum?“ Odin stellten sich alle Nackenhaare auf bei dem Gedanken, ausgerechnet diese beiden am selben Ort zu wissen. Ohne Wachen, die Loki schützten. Die Riesen hatten bereits Thor in ihrer Gewalt, Frigga würde ihn erdolchen wenn jetzt auch noch Loki gefangengenommen wurde.  
Ganz zu schweigen von dem was passieren könnte, wenn einer der beiden etwas davon bemerkte, das Loki nicht ganz so Asisch war, wie alle dachten.  
„Finde ihn. Öffne den Bifröst sofort, egal ob dabei das Gebäude beschädigt wird oder wir wegen irgendwelcher Übertretungen von Grenzen belangt werden. Oh der Junge kann was erleben, er ist genauso unreif wie sein Bruder. Wie konnte ich dies nur nie bemerken.“ 

Heimdall aktivierte den Bifröst um Odins Befehl nachzukommen. Odin selbst war hochrot vor Zorn als er drauf wartete, dass die Brücke sich öffnete, um Prinz Loki höchstselbst zurück nach Asgard zu schaffen. Genau wie damals als er Thor aus Jotunheim zurückholte.  
Er merkte schnell das etwas ganz eindeutig nicht in Ordnung war, als ein Ruck durch die Kuppel ging, und dann mit einem Knall der Bifröst eine Art Rückkopplung zu haben schien.  
Fassungslos starrten alle auf das ersterbende Portal. So etwas war noch nie in der ganzen Geschichte Asgards geschehen.  
Heimdall versuchte es erneut mit dem selben Ergebnis. Versuchsweise öffnete er danach einen Weg nach Vanaheim, welcher sich völlig problemlos auftat. Einzig Midgard schien ihnen verschlossen zu sein.  
Dann... ertönten Glocken. Sie kamen aus Albrechts Tasche. Umständlich begann der Mann seine Kleidung zu durchforsten, inzwischen waren die Glocken wieder verstummt. Er zog eine kleine Rechteckige Platte, mit einer Lederartigen Oberfläche und einer gläsernen Sichtscheibe darin hervor. Ein Gerät das ihm einer der Sterblichen reichte und kurz erklärte. Als er die Scheibe berührte, leuchtete sie auf und die Worte „Neue Nachricht“ waren zu lesen. Tyr sah kurz zu Odin und Heimdall, dann berührte er die Worte.  
„Sehr geehrte Asen, dies ist eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht. Da dies zudem eine interplanetare Übertragung ist, kann es zu zeitlichen Verzögerungen kommen. Wir bitten dies zu entschuldigen. Wir bemerkten vor kurzem einen nicht genehmigten E.R.Aufbau in der Atmosphäre unserer Welt und sahen uns gezwungen diesen zu unterbinden. Sollte dies ein Versuch Asgards gewesen sein, unsere Welt zu betreten, so senden sie bitte über das Gerät in ihren Händen eine Nachricht über Sinn und Zweck ihres Besuches und warten sie auf Bestätigung und Erlaubnis. Wir wünschen ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.“  
In der Kuppel war es still. Alle sahen sich einfach nur völlig fassungslos an.  
Weit entfernt auf der Erde grinste Fury innerlich als bestätigt wurde, dass der Abwehrmechanismus gegen nicht autorisierte E.R.Verbindungen funktionierte.


	4. Rebellion und Revolution

Auf möglichst unauffällige Weise bewegte sich Loki durch das Gebäude und verfolgte dabei die Menschenfrau und den Eisriesen, die sich über etwas namens Mew Mew unterhielten. Irgendwie hatte Loki den starken Verdacht, das es sich dabei um Mjölnir handelte.  
Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, warum er überhaupt angefangen hatte sie zu verfolgen. Er hatte das definitiv nicht geplant. Es war einfach so passiert.  
Die Verhandlung, falls man es so nennen konnte, war vorüber gewesen. Odin war... nicht erfreut über den Ausgang und erst recht nicht darüber, wie herablassend er behandelt worden war. Der Allvater war es gewohnt, dass man ihn mit Respekt behandelte. Wiederworte gefielen ihm nicht und totale Verweigerung seiner Gebote war er nicht gewohnt.  
Die letzten drei Personen, von denen Loki wusste, dass sie Wiederworte gaben waren er selbst, als er Vater davon zu überzeugen versuchte, das Thor nicht bereit war. Das Ergebnis war eine scharfe Zurechtweisung durch ein wütendes, endgültiges „Genug jetzt Loki! Deine Eifersucht tut dir nichts gutes. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und du wirst sie akzeptieren. Wenn du weiter nichts zu sagen hast geh.“  
Laufey, als Odin ihn aufforderte Thors Taten ungesühnt zu lassen und ihnen freien Abzug zu gewähren. Was Laufey, für Loki durchaus verständlicherweise, ablehnte und zu einer Kriegserklärung führte. Inzwischen war die zwar wieder zurückgezogen worden aber auch nur, weil die Jotunen Thor nun in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Noch etwas das Odin in Rage versetzte.  
Und natürlich Thor als er sich, nachdem sie aus Jotunheim zurück waren, gegen Odin auflehnte, woraufhin dieser ihn ohne viel Federlesen verbannte.  
Odin hasste es wenn es nicht nach seinem Willen ging, und da fragte der Allvater sich ernsthaft, woher Thor seine Arroganz hatte. Loki dagegen fühlte sich gerade deswegen in Hochstimmung.  
Natürlich ließ er sich seine Schadenfreude nicht anmerken als er Vater stumm folgte, als dieser quasi nach draußen rannte und dabei still vor sich hin kochte.  
Nur um dann wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben, als er im Augenwinkel den Jotun sah. Weder der Allvater noch Tyr noch Albrecht schienen etwas davon zu bemerken, sie gingen einfach weiter. Einen Moment noch hatte Loki mit sich gehadert, sich unbewusst den Arm gerieben, dann drehte er sich um, wirkte den Zauber um Heimdalls Sicht abzuschirmen und folgte dem Jotun.  
Zumindest solange bis plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter landete und ein überraschtes „Lodur? Was machst du den hier? Komm, die Älteste wartet sicher schon.“ zu hören war. Bevor er protestieren konnte, öffnete sich eines der golden Kreisportale neben ihm und er wurde von dem Menschen einfach mit hindurchgezogen.

„Ah Lodur, wie schön dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Sag, geht es deinen Brüdern inzwischen wieder besser?“ Die Älteste entschuldigte sich bei ihrem Gesprächspartner als sie das Portal bemerkte und wandte sich um. Sie nickte Tenzin höflich zu, der sich verbeugte und wieder verschwand. Dann wand sie sich Lodur zu und stockte irritiert. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
„Ich glaube, hier liegt eine Verwechslung vor. Ich bin nicht dieser Lodur.“ Loki richtete sich mit aller Würde auf die er hatte und funkelte die Frau vor sich böse an. Bei dem prüfendem Blick und dieser Art, als könnte ihr nichts auf der Welt etwas anhaben, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Egal wer diese Frau auch sein mochte. Egal wie schwach und sanft sie auch wirken mochte. Sie war mächtig. Es strömte wie in Wellen von ihr aus. Wie bei Mutter.  
„Nein. Nein das seid ihr tatsächlich nicht aber... Sagt mir, wer seid ihr?“ Loki wich unwillkürlich zurück und drehte sich mit als die fremde Frau, Älteste hatte der Mann sie genannt, ihn umkreiste und zu studieren schien.  
„Loki, Sohn von Odin. Prinz von Asgard.“ Die Älteste blieb stehen und warf einen Blick zu ihrem vorherigem Gesprächspartner, der ihn ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd musterte und nähertrat. Loki kam sich zunehmend wie ein seltenes Tier in einem Käfig vor.  
„Asgard... Odins Sohn. Denkt ihr, er könnte es sein?“ Nachdenklich trat Wong neben die Älteste.  
„Wann wurdet ihr geboren Loki, Sohn des Odin? Wie alt seid ihr.“ Wandte sich die Älteste an den Jungen vor sich. Wenn ihr Verdacht stimmte, hatte sie großes Mitleid mit ihm, das würde ein ziemlicher Schock werden.  
„Ich wüsste nicht was euch das angeht.“  
„1046. Nicht war?“ Sie achtete gar nicht mehr auf den verwirrten Blick des Jungen oder beantwortete dessen Frage, woher sie dies wisse. Zwei Kinder wurden in den Tempel gebracht, nur eines verließ ihn wieder. Die Älteste war sich ziemlicher sicher, dass sie das andere Kind gerade eben gefunden hatte.  
„Wong, würdest du bitte den richtigen Lodur hierher holen? Sein Vater soll am besten auch mitkommen und bitte, sag Lodur, er soll seine menschliche Gestalt tragen.“ Während Wong davoneilte, betrachtete die Älteste Loki, der nur noch eine Illusion war. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand baute sich eine Barriere an der Tür auf und fluchend erschien der echte Loki wieder. Dieser sah sie giftig aber vorsichtig an und sie musste lächeln. Ein schlauer Junge, ein begabter Junge. Genau wie sein Bruder. Und ohne das sie es merkte, war vor ihr wieder nur eine Illusion. Ziemlich flink. Sie entschied sich für eine andere Taktik um den Jungen hierzubehalten.  
„Du hast manchmal das Gefühl, das ein Teil von dir fehlt, nicht wahr? Und deine Träume kommen dir vor, als wären es die eines anderen. Du träumst... von einem großen Saal aus Stein und Eis. Von einer Familie, die nicht die deine ist. Von Freunden, die du nicht kennst. Er träumt auch von dir. Du hast ein sehr einsames, trauriges Leben.“ Sie wusste das es wirkte, als die Luft zu flimmern begann und Loki wieder erschien. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war schwer zu deuten. Neugierde, Misstrauen, Hoffnung, Angst.  
Dann ging die Tür auf und Loki stand sich selbst gegenüber.

König Laufey kam kurz darauf und blieb im ersten Moment wie erstarrt in der Tür stehen. Die Älteste winkte Wong zu sich, der neben ihm stand und dieser führte den König der Riesen herein.  
Die beiden Jungen registrierten vermutlich nicht einmal, dass noch jemand den Raum überhaupt betreten hatte, so sehr waren sie aufeinander konzentriert. Sie glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Von der Kleidung und der Haarlänge mal abgesehen. Es war unglaublich. Laufey konnte nur immer wieder zwischen ihnen hin und her sehen.  
Wirklich seltsam wurde es als beide zeitgleich zu sprechen ansetzten und ein zweistimmiges „Wer bist du?“ erklang. Beide blinzelten, beide sahen sich erstaunt und misstrauisch an. Beide hoben die Hand um den jeweils anderen anzutippen um sicherzugehen, dass es keine Illusion oder Projektion war und zuckten zurück als sie festen Stoff, beziehungsweise Haut, berührten.  
Laufey setzte sich und starrte weiter von einem zum anderen. Die Älteste trat neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Was bedeutet das?“ Der Junge in den Asischen Gewänder schien seine Überraschung soweit überwunden zu haben, um wütend nach Antworten zu verlangen. Als er neben der Ältesten Laufey bemerkte, wich er erschrocken zurück und griff nach dem Saum seines rechten Ärmels, um ihn hinabzuziehen als wolle er etwas verstecken. Interessant.  
„Lodur?“ Auf Laufeys Ruf hin drehte derjenige in Killt und Fell sich ebenfalls um und nahm sein normales Aussehen wieder an. Blau mit Linien und kaum sichtbaren Hornkämmen unter dem kurzgeschorenen Haar. Lokis Augen weiteten sich erneut und fasziniert sah er zu, wie sein nun blaues Ebenbild auf Laufey zuging, von diesem in den Arm gezogen wurde und sich dann wieder zu ihm umwandte. Beide, Laufey und Lodur, sahen ihn abwartende an. Währenddessen trat die Älteste neben ihn und begann zu erzählen. Loki hörte stumm zu bis das Ende kam.  
„Lodurs Zwillingsbruder Loptr wurde jedoch nie gefunden und daher musste angenommen werden, das er tot wäre. Dies ist 1046 Jahre her und hier bist du nun.“ Lokis Augen weiten sich als die Erkenntnis einsetzte. Wild sah er von der Ältesten zu dem kleinen Jotun, der seinen Blick mit Neugier und Laufey, der ihn mit Hoffnung erwiderte.  
„Du bist...“ setzte Laufey tonlos an und hob langsam seine Hand zu Loki. Worauf dieser mit einem erstickten „Nein.“ einen stolpernden Schritt zurück an die Wand wich, dabei packte er seinen Arm und drückte ihn schützend an die Brust. Als die Älteste ihn fragte, ob etwas mit seiner Hand nicht in Ordnung wäre, versteckte er sie hinter seinem Rücken und verneinte scharf.  
Laufey bewegt sich nicht und verharrt mit offener, einladender zu dem Jungen gestreckten Hand, mit der anderen hält er weiterhin Lodur fest an sich. Die Älteste redet derweil beruhigend auf Loki ein.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile aber am Ende kam es das Loki sich, wenn auch sehr zögerlich und vorsichtig, Laufey näherte und die ihm gereichte Hand annahm.

Odin und Frigga kamen gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages an. Odin voller kaum zurückgehaltener Wut und Frigga glich einem Nervenbündel. Auch wenn sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Erster drohte abwechselnd den Menschen und Jotun das Schlimmste an, sollte seinem Jüngsten auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt worden sein und besagtem Jungen, das er was erleben konnte einfach so auszubüxen. Noch dazu wo die Lage in den Neun Reichen ohnehin schon angespannt war.  
Außerdem war er außer sich dass die Menschen es sich erdreisteten, den Bifröst zu blockieren und er verlangte zu erfahren, welch übler Zauber die Sicht des Wächters vernebelte.  
Er unterstellte Direktor Fury, der ihn neben Coulson empfing, das Midgard und Jotunheim miteinander konspiriert hätten um den Einbruch in Asgards Tresore zu bewerkstelligen. Sprach von einem kriminellem Komplott gegen Asgard und dass die Gefangennahme seiner beiden Söhne von langer Hand geplant gewesen wäre.  
Fury widersprach vehement etwas mit dem Überfall zu tun gehabt zu haben. Erklärte das er keine Ahnung hätte wie man sich vor dem Wächter versteckte, von dem er bis eben nichts wusste, da er ebenfalls keine Ahnung hätte, wie dessen Fähigkeit überhaupt funktionierte, er dies aber wirklich nur zu gerne erfahren würde.  
Was die angebliche Gefangennahme Thors anging...  
Woher zum Teufel hätte irgendwer wissen sollen, dass der Junge einen eigenmächtigen Rachefeldzug gegen Utgard starten würden? Oder das sein werter Herr Vater ihn zur Strafe einfach so nach Midgard rauswarf? Wie sollte man den so etwas bitte planen?  
Königin Frigga ging dazwischen bevor es eskalieren konnte und bat darum, jetzt einfach zu Loki gebracht zu werden um die Sache abzuschließen und wieder nach Hause zurückkehren zu können.  
„Wir sind schon da. Wenn sie kurz hier drin warten würden, wir holen dann den Ausreißer.“ Als Fury den Raum verließ zupfte ein schadenfrohes Lächeln beim Gedanken was gleich folgen würde an seinen Mundwinkeln. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit drei Personen im Schlepptau zurück, von denen Eine wütend, Eine mörderisch und die Dritte einfach nur verunsichert war.

Als das Königspaar hörte wie die Türe sich öffnete, drehten sich beide voller Erwartung um und erstarrten an Ort und Stelle, als sie nicht wie erwartet Loki dort sahen, sondern stattdessen Loki in seiner wahren Gestalt. Eine von der er eigentlich nichts hätte wissen sollen.  
„Du! Wann hast du es herausgefunden? War das der Grund warum du die letzten Tage immer wieder verschwunden bist? Bist du zu Laufey gerannt? Was immer er dir über dich erzählte, es waren Lügen mit denen er dich fütterte, um dich gegen uns, deine wahre Familie, zu wenden!“ Während Odin in eine Schimpftirade verfiel, nahm Frigga nur Lodurs Hand und führte ihn tränenreiche Entschuldigungen murmelnd zum Tisch. Lodur ließ es zu, ohne sie über ihren Fehler aufzuklären und machte, als die beiden Asen im Raum gerade nicht hinsahen, eine Geste in Richtung der Türen. Sein Vater nickte kurz und zog den echten Loki, der noch immer seine Asische Gestalt trug, hinter die Wand um zu lauschen ohne gesehen zu werden. Odin fluchte weiter darüber wie Laufey seinen Sohn angeblich mit Lügen gefüttert hätte, um ihn für seine Rache an Asgard zu benutzen. Frigga schien das selbe zu denken, als sie dem vermeintlichen Loki begreiflich zu machen versuchte, das er, egal was Laufey ihm gegenüber behauptete, zum sterben ausgesetzt worden war, da dieser ihn wegen seiner geringen Größe und Schwäche, als Schande betrachtete.  
Draußen vor der Tür hörte der echte Loki mit immer grimmiger werdendem Gesicht zu wie Frigga behauptete, nur zu seinem eigenen besten über seine Herkunft gelogen zu haben. Wie sehr sie und Odin ihn wie ihr eigenes liebten und wie Leid es ihr täte, dass er es so herausfinden musste. Odin unterdessen klang eher nach dem Gegenteil und unterstellte ihm ziemlich schnell, das er etwas mit Thors ruinierter Krönung zu tun hätte. Was auch stimmte wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen als der Allvater meinte.  
Es war keineswegs Eifersucht auf den Thron gewesen. Womöglich ein wenig Eifersucht, weil Thor immer so bevorzugt worden war. Und es war auch nicht aus Rache gewesen. Nun, vielleicht doch ein klein wenig, weil niemand ihm zuhörte wenn er Bedenken äußerte oder weil er ständig ignoriert und übergangen wurde, wenn es um Lob bei erfolgreichen Aufgaben ging.  
„Ich hätte wissen müssen das du dahinter steckst, seit du das erste mal versuchtest Thor zu denunzieren und vom Thron fernzuhalten! Wie lange schon Loki? Wie lange schon hast du heimlich hinter meinem Rücken geplottet um Thor vom Thron zu stoßen? Erkläre dich Junge. Wars deine Eifersucht auf das was er hatte? Oder Machtgier? Ich habe dir so viel gegeben, hatte so große Pläne mit dir für die Zukunft der Welten und wie zahlst du mir meine Güte zurück? Ich hätte dich damals auf diesen unfruchtbaren Felsen liegen und sterben lassen sollen!“  
„Pläne für mich ja?“ Loki hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten und war mit bebenden Fäusten in den Raum getreten. „Jetzt ergibt so vieles einen Sinn. Warum du mich und Thor, uns beide zum König sein erzogen hast obwohl immer klar war, das es Thor sein würde der deine Nachfolge anträte.“ Odin stand mit offen Mund da und sah dann hektisch zurück zum Tisch, wo Lodur mit stolz erhobenen Haupt saß und ihn mit schmalen Augen musterte. Frigga hielt noch immer seine Hand, starrte aber in ähnlichem Schock wie ihr Mann zur Tür, bevor sie sich langsam wieder dem Jungen direkt vor sich zuwandte. „Aber wer...“  
„Lodur Laufeyson. Der, der in Jotunheim zurückblieb, während mein Zwillingsbruder von euch entführt wurde.“ Sowohl Frigga als auch Odin wurden blass wie der Tod. Lodur stand ungerührt davon auf. Friggas Hände die seine tröstend umklammert hatten glitten kraftlos ab.  
„Zum Sterben ausgesetzt Odin? Ist das dein Ernst?“ Wenns überhaupt möglich war, wurde Odin noch blasser als Laufey hinter Loki eintrat und dessen Schulter mit einer Hand in schützender und beruhigender Weise griff und zu sich zog. Während Lokis Haut sich blau färbte, trat Lodur zu Laufeys Rechten wo die Geste an ihm wiederholt wurde.  
Odin fand sich von oben herab von Laufey niedergestarrt, während zwei identisch aussende, kleinwüchsige Jotun, ihn auf Augenhöhe zornig anfunkelten. Jeder von ihnen auf seine Weise.  
„Zu schade das sie Diplomatische Immunität genießen Mister Allvater, andernfalls würde ich sie jetzt mit Freuden verhaften.“ Manchmal liebte Fury seinen Job.

***

Die ganze Angelegenheit sprach sich recht schnell herum. Nicht nur auf Midgard und Jotunheim, sondern auch in den restlichen Welten. Es ließ nicht verhindern.  
Das erste Wort welches sich verbreitete, war natürlich über Thors Strafe. Es waren neben Odin rund Fünfzig aus der Elite der Einherjar anwesend gewesen, als dieser nach Utgard gereist war, um Thors Freilassung zu fordern. Und wenigstens die Hälfte davon war in guter Hörreichweite um das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Königen mitzubekommen. Die Soldaten erzählten es bei ihrer Rückkehr ihren Kameraden und Familien, die es allen andern erzählten.  
Viele waren empört darüber das Prinz Thor, der Held der neun Reiche, der goldene Sohn des Allvaters, von den Riesen verurteilt und eingekerkert worden war. Einige allerdings, insbesondere in den höheren Positionen und aus den anderen Reichen, fanden das Thor durchaus einen Dämpfer gebrauchen konnte. Solange er für einen Gefangenen ordentlich behandelt wurde, stimmten sie dem Urteil, zum entsetzten der Asen, zu.  
Die nächste Nachricht die sich ausbreitet war die über Midgards neue Macht. Die Zwerge verschwendeten kaum Zeit als die Gerüchte ihre Ohren erreichten und machten enorme Angebote um an die Baupläne für den Bifröst zu gelangen. Leider wurden sie zumindest diesbezüglich abgelehnt. Die Menschen behielten sich das Patentrecht vor, schlossen aber einige Geschäfte ab um die Portale selbst zu verkaufen. Und auch das dazu passende Abwehrsystem.  
Erfolgreich getestet am original Bifröst.  
Was Stark Industries anbelangte, kam es nur ein Jahre später zu einer Unternehmensverbindung mit Nidavellir. Die Zwerge liebten JARVIS und dessen Geschwister. In Kombination mit den Anzügen erinnerte es sie ein wenig an eine ihrer eigenen Kreationen. Den Destroyer.  
Die letzte Angelegenheit, die Kindesentführung, wurde versucht möglichst still zu halten. Es drangen wenig Informationen nach Außen. Beide Seiten schwiegen weitestgehend. Größtenteils zum Schutz des Jungen, der mehr als genug damit zu kämpfen hatte, seine neue Identität anzunehmen. In Odins Fall vermutlich jedoch eher, weil er seine Fehler nicht öffentlich bekannt geben wollte. Abseits der Öffentlichkeit fand dagegen eine wahre Schlammschlacht statt.  
Da Loki nicht zurück nach Asgard und damit in ständiger Nähe des Allvaters sein wollte, aber auch nicht nach Jotunheim, bot ihm die Älteste als neutralen Ort an, in einem der Sanctums unterzukommen. Da Lodur dort derzeit studierte, hatte auch dieser dort ein Zimmer. Die beiden Brüder, auch wenn sie zwei völlig verschiedenen Leben geführt hatten und sich gerade erst kennenlernten, verstanden sich auf Anhieb und waren schnell unzertrennlich. Zum Leidwesen aller um sie herum, da beide die Liebe zu Unfug mit dem jeweils anderen teilten und ihre unterschiedlichen magischen Fähigkeiten für ihre Streiche kombinierten.  
Laufey versuchte so oft wie es seine Pflichten zuließen zu kommen. Farbauti, seine Frau und echte Mutter von Loki, quartierte sich in einem nahen Hotel ein, welches extra für Jotunen spezielle Kühlräume eingerichtet hatte. Frigga kam ebenfalls häufig zu Besuch und versuchte das zerstörte Vertrauensverhältnis zu ihrem Adoptivsohn irgendwie zu kitten. Odin kam kein einziges Mal.  
Später besuchte Loki auch häufiger Utgard und zog irgendwann vollständig dort ein.  
Thor wütete währenddessen die ersten Monate seiner Haft und drohte wenigstens dreimal am Tag mit Krieg und das er alle Riesen samt und sonders erschlagen würde. Die Zeit kühlte sein Temperament jedoch gründlich nieder.  
Frigga besuchte auch ihn häufig. Odin ebenfalls. Meist aber getrennt voneinander.  
Er brauchte wesentlich länger um zu akzeptieren, das Loki nicht wirklich sein Bruder war und noch dazu einer dieser „dreckigen Jotun“ aber er konnte es nicht lange verleugnen. Nicht wenn der Beweis dafür in doppelter Ausführung direkt vor ihm stand.  
Loki und Lodur besuchten ihn oft und machten sich einen Spaß daraus ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Unter anderem indem sie ständig die Sätze des jeweils anderen vervollständigten. Oder sich identisch kleideten sodass Thor nie sicher wusste, wer wer war.  
Nach zwanzig verbüßten Jahren, und nachdem alle Schäden durch die Blitzeinschläge in Utgard beseitigt waren, wurde der Rest von Thors Strafe wegen guter Führung zur Bewährung ausgesetzt. Er hatte sich in seiner Zeit dort mit den Jotun und auch den Menschen gut befreunden.  
In Asgard wurde dem verbitterten Odin nahegelegt, das Amt nun besser schnellstmöglich an Thor weiterzugeben. Zum Wohle des Reiches.


End file.
